Blood sets are used for conveying blood between a patient and an extracorporeal blood treatment device such as a dialyzer. Typically, an extracorporeal blood treatment system uses two separate blood sets: an arterial blood set and a venous blood set for respectively conveying blood from the patient to the treatment device, and for conveying blood from the treatment device back to the patient. Accordingly, an extracorporeal blood treatment system such as a hemodialysis system generally has a complex series of tubes and other set components such as bubble trap chambers, peristaltic pump tubing, branch connectors, and the like. The handling and set up of such blood sets with a device such as a hemodialyzer is complex and confusing.
By this invention, the handling of extracorporeal blood treatment sets can be simplified, with greater flexibility of use because the same sets can be used with different designs of commercially available dialysis machines. Particularly, by this invention it becomes practical to provide a flexible tubing blood set that is both an arterial set and a venous set, for the simplification of installation and priming, and also for a possible reduction in the number of connections that must be made, and reduction in cost and overall complexity. Also, new designs of blood chambers are used herein.